


The Daddy Predicament

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Gags, Lube, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when the guilt kicks in after you've been looking at porn on the net? Yeah, it's like that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daddy Predicament

“Ooo, weird.”

Sam Winchester looked up from between his brothers thighs, his mouth sliding up his cock and releasing it with a slippery pop.

“Huh?”

“I can feel your chin stubble on my balls. It's a new sensation. Please continue.”

“I literally just deep throated you and that is all got from it?”

“Good job.” Dean applauded gently and bowed his head.

Sam propped his arms up across Deans' thighs. 

“Why can you not just lie there and moan like a human being? Why do you have to talk through everything we do?”

“You don't have to respond to me.”

“I guess but it's still annoying.” Sam smirked. “Can I gag you? Better still, can I tie you up and then gag you? No, no that's still wrong. Gag you, then tie you up because then you'll be unable to tell me if anything is too tight.”

Before Dean could agree or disagree to this new 'sexcapade', Sam was pulling on his pants and slipping his feet into his shoes.

“Keep that up!” Sam pointed at Deans' now waning erection which he immediately took hold of and teased back to its full potential “I'm going out to car to grab some stuff. Like I said. Keep it up.”

Dean saluted with his free hand then laid back and gently stroked his cock, promising himself not get too carried away.

Sam returned moments later. The Impala keys in his mouth, his arms full of 'kit' acquired from the trunk. He kicked the door shut with his foot then dumped everything onto the bed.  
Dean sat up, cock still in his hand. He looked at Sam, then at the junk by his feet and then back at his brother who was taking off his pants. He chewed the inside of his mouth as Sams' cock fell out of his jeans. God he was jealous of that cock. It was fucking huge. Back in the land of the living, he licked his bottom lip.

“Looks fun.” He remarked with visible hesitation. “Are you going to hurt me?”

“Only if you want me to.”

“Yeah, no. Don't do that.”

Sam smiled softly at Dean who was still slightly alarmed at the idea of his baby brother thinking raiding their weapons cache would somehow enhance their sex life.

Dean, still gripping his cock, mainly now out of pure fear watched as Sam examined a length of rope before holding it against his brother as if sizing him for a new jacket. Next an arrow with a gold head.

“Where the hell did that come from?”

Sam twanged it then slapped the feathered end against Deans' bare thigh. Dean flinched a little but then remembered he quite enjoyed hard spanking and nodded to himself.

“The fuck?!” 

Sam shrugged.

“Sorry must have picked it up by accident.” He laughed then tossed Deans' bowie knife on the chair behind him.

“Thank fuck.” Was all Dean could manage before Sam levered a small piece of leather chamois into his brothers mouth. He quickly sat across his stomach, Deans' hand now free from his cock. Another piece of leather was placed over his mouth and then tied tightly around his head. Deans' eyes were wide as he breathed heavily through his nose, his neck and cheeks becoming red, the veins in his neck a little more prominent.  
He really wanted this but the idea of pretending he didn't was making his cock pulse every so often. Sam felt it against his bare ass cheek. He smirked.

“Now I've got you.” Sam started to bounce gently on Deans' stomach, toying now with the length of rope. 

Dean groaned a little then whimpered as Sam licked with a flat wet tongue from his belly button up to his chin. He could feel his brothers' heart beating against his chest and his hot sweet breath against his ear then a jolt as his wrists were tied to the bed frame above his head.  
Sam rocked against him gently, humming softly to himself, enjoying the silencing of Dean Winchester.

Sam remained sat on his brothers belly, Dean was breathing heavily. His cock was raging, he was utterly helpless and the cherry on top of it all was this ethereal beauty sitting astride him. Sam leaned over to the nightstand and squeezed a handful of lube into his palm, rubbed his hands together then grasped his brothers weeping cock from behind his back.

Dean closed his eyes tightly as Sam snaked his finger and thumb around the base of his cock, milking it gently, his ass and back making a perfect curve. Dean watched Sam as his eyed his own ass gently swallowing his cock. Sam bit his lip then ran a hand softly over his own curves.

This was a show, Dean thought to himself. A fucking live show. He groaned deeply, the chamois in his mouth becoming wetter, his cock buried inside his brothers tight ass hole. Sam licked his lips then slipped a finger into his mouth, his teeth biting the end gently as saliva dribbled from his mouth and down his hand.  
Dean swallowed hard and strained against his bound wrists as Sam continued to bounce gently, his own cock ignored and barely hard. All Dean wanted to do was verbally abuse him. Tell him what a dirty fucking little slut he was. Tell him how greedy that sublime ass was.

Sam leaned over his brother, his mouth wet and filthy. 

“If I take the gag off will you promise me something?”

Dean nodded slowly.

“I mean it. If you nod, you can't go back on your word.” Sam slammed his ass down onto his brothers unyielding cock. Dean groaned and nodded furiously. 

The leather chamois was untied from around Deans' head and removed from his mouth then thrown across the room.

“Hi.” Sam ran his finger tips through his brothers.

“Hi.” Dean replied quietly. 

“Can I call you Daddy?” 

Deans' belly flipped.

“Sh..shit. Sammy. I dunno.”

Sam bit his lip and let himself rock around Deans' cock a little.

“Please. You can call me baby.” Sam leaned in and kissed his brother so hungrily Dean barely had time to catch his breath. “Please, Daddy.”

Dean muttered against his brothers mouth. They were both so far gone now, literally securing a 30 year mortgage in a house of illicit sex with extensive manscaped gardens in the town of 'This is so fucking WrongsVille'. Population: two, that Dean didn't have the energy nor the want to say no to anything. 

“I don't understand how anyone ever said no to you or ever even turned you down.” Dean gently bit his bottom lip.

“They never have.” Sam said pulling his body upright, his hips still rocking against his brothers body as if it were as natural as breathing. He slid his fingers into hair and pulled it up holding away from his face. “Are you gonna say no to me?”

Dean just shook his head slowly, his teeth grinding a little, hands still tied above his head, muscles flexed.

“N..never.”

“Right answer.” Sam smirked. “Daddy.”

“Jesus Christ, Sammy. What the hell happened to you?” It was a statement more than a question.

Sam had changed. But only insomuch as anyone does when they find the one person in their life with whom they truly be themselves. Inside of Sam for so long there was need for his brother, over that was this often straight-laced, sensible, logical young man. Tough yet still with some modicum of vulnerability and emotion.  
Now he was this quixotic being who had become almost a slave to his brothers sexual desires. He would do anything and be anyone Dean wanted.

Dean laid back and watched his brother. They were both watching him. Sam admiring his own body was driving him crazy, his gentle grinding continued so slowly Dean felt he was going to explode.

“Touch..” Dean coughed a little, his voice was gruff and hesitant. “Touch yourself for me.”

“For who?” Sam let his hair fall over his eyes and watched his brother stumble over his words. 

Shit. Sam made him feel nervous. How does that work? 

“For Daddy.” Dean inhaled deeply. “Fuck. Touch yourself for Daddy!” His voice was full of conviction and surrender. “Do it you little bitch.”

Sam smirked again. He was getting off on seeing his brother squirm. He knew what buttons to push.

“Fuck Sammy. I'm gonna explode. Stop just fucking sitting on it!”

Sam cocked his head to one side with one short swift movement.

“Are you getting angry with me Daddy?” 

He was. 

“Fuck you, you little shit!” Dean tugged at the rope around his wrists, his fingers contorting, grasping at any loose threads. Sam leaned forward and slapped at his hands.

“Now, now. Behave.” Sam pressed his palm over Deans' mouth whose eyes were now pleading. He was so infuriatingly turned on, it was pissing him off. Sam was toying with him and he was starting to hate it. Extreme teasing. Not doing as he was told.  
Dean tried to bite into Sam's fleshy palm, Sam shoved it back into his face.

Deans' eyes widened, he was furious.

“I like it when you're like this. It makes you cum harder.” Sam peeled his hand away from his brothers mouth.

“Fuck you!”

Sam laughed then placed his hands either side of Deans' head and began to ride him like there was no tomorrow.  
Dean groaned so deeply that Sam felt it resonate against his stomach.

“Sammy. P..please.” He whispered then tugged and glanced at his hands. “Please baby.”

Sam reached over and untied the rope with one hand. Free now, Dean grabbed his brother and pulled him in close, pinning him up against his body. His mouth against his ear, softly muttering.

“C'mon baby.” His voice was so low, gentle and kind. His hips started to buck against his brothers. “You keep those hips going for Daddy.” Still low and deep, his licked Sams' earlobe. Dean was getting close now. Watching Sam all that while had driven him crazy, feeling him now against him was a whole other ball game. He slid his open mouth over Sams' cheek and to his lips, sucking in his bottom lip then kissing him. His mouth remained open, tongue tucked away, just his wet dirty lips sliding over his brothers. Grunts from both of their throats merging into one.  
Deans' hands were in his brothers hair now. His fingers grabbing at it, the tips damp with sweat from his scalp. He tugged it hard as the first wave of his orgasm hit him, Sam whimpered a little, his eyes glazing slightly.  
Dean hands moved quickly down to Sams' hips and shoved him down onto his cock as he came with a thundering grunt. His body convulsed, his fingers rigid, gripping his brothers flesh.

Sam collapsed onto his brother body, his own trembling slightly. And then sobs.

Dean frowned. He was confused. His body was still coming down, his cock was only just sliding, spent, from his brothers ass and yet here was Sam, crying his heart out on top of him.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean patted his back gently. “You okay?”

Sam nodded, sniffling against Deans' neck.

“Because you seem just great, buddy!” Winchester humor. “Look at me.”  
Sam shook his head and then buried his wet face further into Deans' neck. “Seriously, quit being weird.”

“Gul..fee. Emfsed.”

“You're what now?” Dean leaned back and tried to push Sam away. He managed but Sam quickly turned away, lifted his ass to dislodge Deans' cock then flopped face down on the bed. Dean nudged him. “Hey! Freak. Talk to me.”

“I'm embarrassed.” He mumbled. His head still buried into the sheets.

“Why?”

“Cuz of 'Daddy'.” Dean let out a gentle chuckle and smiled to himself.

“I ain't embarrassed. I had one hell of a time!” He nudged Sam again, playfully this time.

Sam turned around slowly, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead. Dean reached over and pushed it from his eyes. Sam screwed up his nose.

“I kinda lose it around you.” Sam blushed.

“I kinda lose it around you baby.” 

Sam smiled then buried his face into the pillow and squeaked. Dean laughed and shook his head.

“Man, you are too damn cute ain't ya? And any time you wanna call me Daddy.” Deans' voice was deep down, just for Sammy. “You just go on and do it.”

Sam looked at his brother.

“I love you.”

“And I love you.” Dean offered an arm and Sam shuffled over to him, resting his head on his shoulder. “Close your eyes little brother. It don't ever get better than this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen down a Wincest rabbit hole of filth and I can't get out...


End file.
